friends with benefits
by stevenhyde999999999
Summary: Two best friends will found out if they can be more than that or not


Today Aria had the worst day of her life because she found out today that her boyfriend Jason dilaurentis cheated on her with some other woman. She found them together in bed today in the morning when she went into his apartment because she always goes to his apartment in the morning to eat breakfast together.

Now she is sitting in her apartment alone she is sitting on her couch drinking Beer and watching TV now she is thinking how is that that she was so blind and so stupid to see that he was such a jerk and an idiot. The people around her and her best friends were always telling her that he is a jerk and an idiot.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door so she got up from the couch and went to open the door. When she opened the door there was Ezra my best friend I know him since I was 5 years old girl we were always together and we are still together now too. He is her stong rock he was everything for her and she was everything to him too always they are best friends forever.

Ezra was still standing there so she went again to sit on the couch and Ezra step inside her apartment closed the door and he put chunky monkey ice cream that he had in his hands on the table and then sat down on the couch next to her.

Ezra looked at her wondering was she not speaking or something she didn't say a word yet so he decided to ask her what is happening.

Ezra; aria...are you ok you didn't say anything yet I am just asking you because I am worried about you.

Aria looked at Ezra and sight she didn't know what to say what he will say about that Jason cheated on her what his reaction will be like she doesn't want to cause more problems because she knows he will want to go to Jason apartment and fight with him.and she didn't want but she knows she has to say anything to him

Aria; Ezra I don't know how to say that to you but Jason cheated on me I found him with some woman in bed together in his apartment today in the morning.

As she said that she started crying again and Ezra quickly runs over to her and hugged her and he held her in his arms like she was still crying in his arms.

She was still crying in his arms when she suddenly looked at him and he looked at her and suddenly they started to lean toward each other but then phone buys then the phone started ringing and aria puller herself up from Ezra and picked up her phone from the table.

She picked that up and Spencer's voice filled the apartment.

Spencer; hey aria how are you are you busy now.

Aria; no I am not busy but I am with Ezra now we are watching tv right now.

Spencer; really that's it you two watching tv now.

Aria; Spencer what do you think it's going on nothing is between me and Ezra we are just friends ok since we were kids and you know it so can you girls stop saying that something is between me and Ezra or that Ezra and I have something together.

Aria said that frustrated she was still upset that her friends always think that she and Ezra have something together or that they are together.

Spencer; aria calm down it was just a joke ok we know that you and Ezra are just friends.

Aria; ok but stop doing that you guys I am not in the mood for this now.

Spencer; why what happened aria

Spencer asked me I didn't know what yo say I didn't want to talk about this now.

Aria; nothing I will say that to you later ok.

Spencer; ok do you and Ezra want to go to the club tonight just you Ezra me and the girls and the boys.

Aria sight she doesn't want to go she just wants to watch tv with Ezra and then go to sleep.

Aria; no we don't want to go I am in into mod today anyway I am tired I just want to watch tv and then go to sleep.

Spencer; ok maybe next time. we see each other anyway in the morning and then at lunch so bye aria.

Aria; bye spencer.

Aria said and hung up on Spencer then she put her phone on the table again and looked at Ezra.

Aria; they wanted to take us to the club or something but I said no because I don't want to go but if you want to go you can.

Ezra looked at aria and said.

Ezra; no I don't want to go I want to be here with you and watch tv and eat our chunky monkey ice cream together.

Ezra said and smiled at aria and she started to be smiling too she through about how he always knows how to cheer her up and how to make her smile again he was truly her best friend.

Aria; thank you, that means a lot to me that you want to stay here with me when I am not the fun here right now.

She said and looked down at her feet she was sad that she was sad right now and not be in her fun mode now like she always is because of Jason that stupid douchbag.

Ezra lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

Ezra; its ok aria I understand that actually I didn't say anything to you yet but I broke up with Jackie today too.

Aria looked at him in chock she didn't know that Ezra and Jackie were together for 2 years now what happened she thought.

Aria; what...what happened between you two. Did she do something to you?

Ezra sight not knowing what to say he decided to tell her that.

Ezra; she was cheated on me too with some man I don't know who it was but I saw her in bed with him in her apartment too it was horrible but I broke up with her and then goes away I don't know what she did that I didn't give her chance to speak I just didn't know what to do that's what happened.

Aria looked at him and hug him like he hugged her before she held him in her arms even when he wasn't crying she knows that he needed some comfort.

Then she let him go of her arms and get up from the couch.

Aria; do you want something to eat.

Aria said When she went to the kitchen.

Ezra; no thanks.

Ezra said while he was still sitting on the couch.

Aria meanwhile took out the pizza which she had in the freezer in her fridge.

She took the pizza out and put it in the microwave. While she waited for it she went into the living room to Ezra.

Aria; Ezra... What if we gonna watch a movie.

Ezra smiles at her excited about it.

Ezra: ok what kind of movie you have in mind now.

Aria smiles at him and said.

Aria: what about what happened in one night. It's a great movie right.

She asked him and he started smiling she knows that he likes to do a movie so much like her.

Ezra: ok I put that movie on the dvě player.

Ezra said went to found that CD with that movie while aria went to the kitchen look if the pizza was finally done.

When she got to the kitchen the pizza was finally ready so she took that out and put in on the plates.

Then she went to the living room again with the plates she sat down on the couch Ezra still did 't find the movie She watched him looking for the CD between her other Cds

And she noticed how he was now looking he looked very good and handsome like always She always knew that he looks very good and handsome but he was her best friend since she was 5 years old it will be weird if they were together. Her parents will be shocked if she will end up with Ezra even when her parents love him He is pretty handsome and amazing so her parents love him.

Ezra was really a good guy in high school when they were in high school together he had many girls go after him. He wasn't a sports guy or a popular guy but girls always liked him.

She always thought that he is handsome but he was always her best friend he always will be her best friend.

Ezra finally found the movie and put into the DVD player and sat down next to aria.

Aria; I made a pizza I know that you said that you don't wanna eat but I through that you will want some pizza.

She looked at him and then looked back at the tv and he looked at her and said.

Ezra; yes you right I will have some pizza why not.

He said and then grab the pizza and started eating it.

They watched tv for a long time but then aria fell asllep and She leaned her head on his shoulder he looked at her and amiled she was always so beautiful he throught he always knew how smart funny beautiful she is. But she is his best friend and it will be weird for them to be together.

So he pick ed her up and gently and put her on the bed he then put a blanket on her and let her sleep she looked so peacefull he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead then her went to the living room and lay down on the couch put the blanket on himself put the blanket on himself and fell asleep.

 **This is my first story here friends with benefits i hope you will like this story leave me a rewiev let me know what do you think about it bye thanks guys.**


End file.
